


The Expanded Version

by sabinelagrande



Category: Super Dictionary
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expanded Version

When no one was looking, Lex Luthor took **forty** cakes. He took 40 cakes.

No one was looking because Lex Luthor had just completed the **hostile** takeover of Kord Industries. He had completed the unplanned and aggressive takeover of Kord Industries. This takeover was hostile because Lex's giant robot stepped on the R&amp;D department.

Cakes in hand, Lex Luthor slipped off to his private bathroom with his **secretary**. He slipped off with his personal assistant. This was the fortieth time they had slipped off.

That's as many as four tens.

And that's terrible.


End file.
